1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a plasma device and an operation method of the plasma device.
2. Description of Related Art
The plasma technology has been extensively used in various industries, such as photoelectric and semiconductor-related industries, 3C and automotive part industries, livelihood and food chemical industries, biomedical material industry, painting and adhesive pre-processing industries, and air and water pollution processing industries. Plasma devices that are operable under the normal pressure have been developed based on the current plasma technology, e.g. direct type or remote type plasma technology.
The direct type plasma technology refers to a technique that exposes a workpiece in an electric field to cause direct contact between the workpiece and the plasma. Nevertheless, the high electric field and current in the plasma may cause damage to an electrically conductive workpiece. For this reason, applicability of the direct type plasma is limited. The remote type plasma technology refers to a technique that uses a grounded metal to shield the electric field/current in the plasma and drives the plasma to the workpiece by airflow. Thus, the concern of damaging the workpiece in the direct type plasma technology is resolved. In the remote type plasma technology, however, the plasma's traveling to the workpiece may reduce the plasma energy and result in insufficient plasma energy.